Belle
by miss crystal 04
Summary: songfic lo que puede pasar en una aburrida reunion 1p!/2p!
**Declammer: hetalia no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor**

Analis: hola chicos soy Analis Catarina (2p! Cataluña) se preguntaran ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Dónde esta miss? Bueno ella me reto a escribir una historia para molestar a missu la versión 2p! de miss y bueno yo dije reto aceptado así que con algo de ayuda de mi versión 1p! les traigo esta historia disfruten

Belle

Era un día normal si por normal se entiende un relajo en la sala de reuniones los 2p! y 1p! se encontraban reunidos todo muy aburrido hasta que…

Analis: que aburrido juguemos verdad o reto

Ana: se estoy de acuerdo

 **Todos:** SI

Analis: bueno me toca ¿Andrés verdad o reto?

Andrés: reto

Analis: te reto a cantar ''belle'' de Notre Dame de Paris

Ana: OOOOHHHH

Andrés: hermanita hay un problema

Analis: ¿cual es germà?

Andrés: que esa canción es de un trió

Ana: no entiendo cual es Lovino apostamos a que si ganaban los colchoneros te atreverías a cantar una canción ahora cúmpleme animal

Lovino: mejor hubiera apostado dinero

Analis: Luciano ayuda a nuestro hermano

Luciano: ¿y si no quiero?

Analis: le digo tu secreto a Missu

Luciano: no serias tan vil sorella **– la amenaza con uno de sus cuchillos –**

Analis: en primera yo no le tengo miedo a tus cuchillos fratello. En segunda PRUEBAME CANNA

Ana: OOOOOOOOHHHH

Lovino: Andrés tu sorella me da miedo

Andrés: lo se

Ana: Arthur haznos el favor please

Arthur: creo que ya se de lo que hablas – **saca su varita mágica –** háganse hacia atrás

Bueno luego de que 1P! Anglaterra hiciera su magia apareció un televisor en el cual metió a mis hermanos y a Lovino y me dio el control

Arthur: ok lady just turn on

Analis: ok aquí voy

En dicho televisor aparecen Andrés Luciano y Lovino con ropa negra formal

Andrés: HERMANA SACAME DE AQUÍ

Luciano: SORELLA SACAME DE AQUÍ PROMETO NO JODERTE NUNCA MAS

Lovino: ANITA SACAME DE AQUÍ

Analis y Ana: los sacaremos cuando cumplan el reto

Andrés: ¿se recuerdan de la canción?

Lovino: como olvidarla Catalina me forzó a ver el musical completo con ella

Luciano: Flavio me hizo lo mismo

Andrés: yo asta me leí la novela

Lovino y Luciano: ¿Qué? O.o

Andrés: quería saber el punto de vista del creador original no lo hagan el final es MUY traumante

Lovino y Luciano: ¿ok?

Andrés: terminemos con esto

De la nada y ante los ojos expectantes de todos apareció un escenario

Andrés: miren nada más lo que faltaba

Luciano: mejor deja de quejarte y todo

Lovino: se

Andrés: cantaremos en este orden primero yo después Luciano y por ultimo tu Lovino

Lovino: esta bien

Luciano: por mi no hay problema

Los tres se subieron al escenario se apagaron las luces se volvieron a encender y la pista comenzó a sonar. Pd: dejare la canción en la bio

Andrés: belle la palabra se invento para su piel al mover su cuerpo mataras por el volar de un ave que me hace estremecer un gran infierno se abrirá a mis pies en su vestido tiembla la sensualidad ¿de que me servirá rezar a Notre Dame? ¿Quién de tirar la primera piedra es capaz? ¿Por que ese hombre no podrá vivir en paz? oh Lucifer oh déjame por una vez que acaricie el cabello de Esmeralda.

Luciano: belle en su bello cuerpo se encarno Luzbel para que a mi Dios yo nunca pueda ver pues quien sino despierta en mi esta pasión que bien podría consumar mi perdición con ella lleva el pecado original por desearla voy ser un criminal pues ella que es la imagen del gran pecador hoy portara la cruz de nuestro redentor oh Notre Dame oh déjame por una vez abrir la puerta del jardín de Esmeralda.

Lovino: belle a pesar de su embrujo a flor de piel la doncella no es carne de burdel cuando se mueve. Mueve mi imaginación el arcoíris de su falda es mi obsesión mi dulcinea deja que te sea infiel antes de que te sea para siempre fiel ¿Quién se atreverá a no mirar belleza igual? Sin convertirse en una estatua de sal oh flor de lis yo no soy hombre de fe y tomare la flor de amor de Esmeralda.

 **Los tres:** en su vestido tiembla la sensualidad ¿de que me servirá rezar a Notre Dame? ¿Quién de tirar la primera piedra es capaz? ¿Por qué ese hombre no podrá vivir en paz? Oh Lucifer oh déjame por una vez que acaricie el cabello de Esmeralda… de Esmeralda.

Analis: había olvidado que mis hermanos cantaban así *0*

Ana: yo había olvidado que lovi tenía esa voz *o*

Miss: ¿Qué me perdí? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Ese es Lovino cantando?

Missu: ¿Ese es Luciano cantando? *^*

Miss: algo me dice que esa canción va dedicada a alguien ¬u¬

Missu: ¿tú Crees?

Analis: oie zy

Ana: JAJAJAJA XD

Missu: ¿y a quienes creen que vayan dedicadas?

Miss Ana y Analis: **\- face palm –** te lo explicamos luego ¬¬u

Bueno después de que mis hermanos y Lovino salieran

Lovino: no quiero volver hacer eso ¬¬*

Andrés: ahora Bella (2p! Bélgica) se burlara de mi de por vida ¬¬*

Luciano: digan per favore que Missu no me vio OMO

Analis: no fratello missu no te vio

Ana: mejor sigamos Andrés te toca

Andrés: ok

 **Fin**

 **Traducciones:**

Germà – hermano **catalán**

Sorella – hermana **italiano**

Canna – perra **italiano**

Fratello – hermano **italiano**

Per favore – por favor **italiano**

 **Omake**

Analis: fratello una pregunta

Luciano: ¿si sorella?

Analis: ¿por que te negabas a Missu te viera?

Luciano: es simple sabes que ella es mala cuando quiere y que probablemente ella hubiera aprovechado la situación para ridiculizarme

Analis: bueno (¿no será por otra cuestión hermanito?) ¬u¬

Luciano: oye sorella

Analis: ¿si fratello?

Luciano: he notado algo raro en Andrés

Analis: ¿así y que es?

Luciano: juraría que le estaba dedicando la canción a alguien ¿tienes alguna idea de a quien?

Analis: no fíjate que no (si la tengo pero Andrés me mata si te digo)

Luciano: mejor vámonos

Analis: se

 **Fin del Omake**

Miss: eso fue bastante bueno

Analis: ¿de verdad?

Miss: si para ser tu primera vez

Analiz: gracias

 **Notas:** se estarán preguntando ¿a quien le dedicaron la canción los chicos?

Andrés – (si se los digo me mata así que solo dire que es una chica)

Luciano –'? (?)

Lovino – Michelle (Seychelles) eso es OBVIO


End file.
